


The Goose Pokémon

by Riyazura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, One Shot, also the goose has infiltrated kalos for some reason, comedic shenanigans ensue, looker being a father to emma bc it's the most wholesome thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyazura/pseuds/Riyazura
Summary: A post-game X/Y one-shot. Looker had ways in finding his potential criminals in the city of Lumiose, but this one was different. Inspired by a crossover prompt suggested to me on reddit!
Relationships: Handsome | Looker & Matière | Emma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Goose Pokémon

Looker had ways in finding his potential criminals in the city of Lumiose.

But this one, _this one was different._

It was not a human with malicious intent, like he was used to finding; this one appeared to be a _Pokémon._ A flying-type. One with a majestically wide wingspan. One with crescent-like feathers that glowed a pure white in the moonlight. One with a fiery-gold beak and feet. One with _o_ _nly_ white feathers, however, and that was usually found solely in the likes of shiny Eevees, or the fabled Reshiram.

Looker revised his findings he'd copied into his diary. The reports of it being a flying-type, its wide wingspan, and pure white feathers... Could it have been a Ducklett, or related to their evolved form, the Swanna? _This couldn't be a newly discovered Pokémon... That would be absolutely unfeasible!_

"Hmm, this is all so surreal," Looker stated instead, bringing a finger to his handsomely rigid chin. He reclined back into his desk's chair, suppressing a groan. "Emma, I can't figure this tormentor out for the _life_ of me! So many sightings reported by so many people, and yet its true identity remains unfulfilled?"

"Oh," the young girl sighed with exasperation, "give it a rest, Dad. I'm sure someone will devise a way to inspect it closer, and trap it from terrorizing anyone else, if not _you."_ She smiled. After brushing a thick lock of dark hair from her eyes, she resumed to petting her Espurr, Mimi. "Maybe you could bring Mimi on your next expedition this afternoon. She may be able to sniff the intruder out—maybe even stun it with her psychic powers. She's getting much stronger!"

Looker brought his gray gaze to the lavender feline to see that her features were lifted in contentment upon Emma's ear scritches. "Would you do me a favor then, Emma, and lend me an example of Mimi's improvements?"

Emma whipped her head, scrunching up her nose in indignance. "Are you doubting Mimi!?"

"No— _No!_ No. I'm just curious..."

"Fine then," the girl 'hmph'ed with a puckered lip. "Mimi, use Psychic on that spoon on the counter! But be gentle..." She cocked her head as she offered Looker a sly smirk.

Mimi accordingly shook herself out of her trainer's comfort, focusing her attention on the metal object with wide, round eyes. The spoon seemed to levitate slightly off the marbled wooden surface, until suddenly it began to _warp,_ both ends bending equally while the middle of the spoon remained seemingly untouched.

Looker beheld Mimi's feat with incredulity.

"How was _that?_ Haah? _Haaah?"_

"Alright, kiddo," Looker sighed contentedly, "you got me. Mimi's on the team! And with that, _you_ are as well!"

Emma couldn't hide her excitement; _"Yes!"_ She punched a fist in the air.

"Just be careful, like always," the investigator admonished. "We never know what we'll find... We'll leave in the afternoon."

Emma nodded confidently as Mimi mirrored her gesture. The Espurr had jumped atop Emma's shoulder, already eager for their next mission—the one in search of the majestically white avian Pokémon.

* * *

"So the Pokémon suspect had last been seen right here?" Emma's voice didn't echo in the unkempt Lumiose alleyways she, Mimi, and Looker were wandering through. Very little of the afternoon sunlight filtered into the passageways, and despite the fact that Emma had once fearlessly explored the entirety of this city for a living, she didn't find any of that reassuring.

"Yes." The detective's footsteps crunched on mucky, gravelly asphalt. "Two Lumiose City police officers tried to stop it from inconveniencing people, until they followed it into this alley. But by then, it had already disappeared—where to, no one knows."

Emma wrapped her arms around her lifted shoulders. "Great..."

The silence was uncomfortable between the two, silent save for the faraway growls of taxis and the hissing of winds caught within the labyrinth-like alleys. The two detectives were anticipating the sound of their target that they both were certain would come...

Until a honk materialized in the air in front of them.

It was the goose Pokémon, its wings folded in non-threateningly. It seemed to glow a pure white in this dark alleyway, completely unmarred by the filthiness within it.

Emma shrieked briefly before thoughts made themselves coherent again, finding her bearings once more. She had noticed that the white avian Pokémon didn't appear to be threatening her—it was just standing there, watching her... Its nonchalance about their unplanned meeting made Emma nervous.

All it did next was was honk in greeting.

Looker was taken slightly aback. "That's a weird Pokémon cry. Not like any I've heard before."

"I don't think that's what matters... Mimi, what is it saying?" Emma urged.

Mimi narrowed her violet eyes in thought, when suddenly they widened.

"Um..." Emma's fair-colored cheeks went red, and Looker thought he could detect a sheen of sweat appearing on her forehead. _"Uh..."_

"What is it?"

Emma cringed, gritting her teeth. "It... it is godly. It is saying we are rightful to fear it."

_"What?"_

The goose Pokémon honked again, this time with what sounded like fury.

Emma's jaw dropped. _"Run."_

Looker didn't hesitate in whirling around, bolting out of the alley with Emma in front of him.

They had run past two turns in the passageway, and saw the pillar-like light of its entrance when suddenly the goose Pokémon was in front of them. It's wide white wings were raised in warning, and it let out a long cry. Or—a long _honk,_ rather.

Looker skidded to a stop, abruptly breaking his forward momentum with a hand sliding against the ground. Emma fled behind the composure of her fatherly figure, though Looker was unsure what he'd do next to stop its threats. Could he scare it off? Or distract it from attacking them?

But the goose Pokémon merely walked forward, earning a disgruntled protest from Looker when it took his key ring hanging on his belt.

"Wha—give that back, thief!" As expected, the goose Pokémon honked indignantly.

The corner of Emma's mouth puckered in disagreement. "It's quite offended by your name-calling, Dad."

"Oh, _please,_ it's a Pokémon that clearly has no trainer! This Pokémon lives only for its own desires!"

"It's not a goose Pokémon—it's not even a _Pokémon._ It's a _goose."_

Looker was appalled. "How—How is that even _possible?"_

The goose honked.

"'I have my ways,'" Emma said slowly in place of the Goose.

Looker's hard silver gaze was still beseeching. "But why do you need my _keys?"_

The goose directed a wing to the light of Lumiose's streets.

Mimi gave Emma a knowing glance. "It'll show us why," Emma translated, offering Looker a benign smile. "Not every evil is inherently bad, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> This was crossover was suggested to me by u/anotherusername9898 on reddit on a crossover challenge post! Hope you liked it!


End file.
